The Hobbits of Young
by hersheygal
Summary: This is a story about the four main hobbits when they are in their tweens. The little group has no idea what they are getting into when they decide to go on a fishing trip. This has two made up characters. Chapter 13 is up.
1. The Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.

A/N: Hey there! Thank you for checking my story out! Please review after you read. This is my first story that I have written on my own. So I would GREATLY appreciate it if you reviewed, Even if you absolutely hate it.

To set it up: This story is about the four main hobbits when they are in their early teens. If you have read/watched Lord of the Rings (which I have done both of) you should already know all of the characters except for one. I made her up for the story. She is totally fictional as is this story and even her name is fictional. If you want to know how I made her name up ask me. Her name is Fianna. She is Merry's cousin on his dad's side. She is a hobbit. She's very nice and funny. She loves to annoy the four hobbits. And anything else you need to know about her you'll find either in the story or I'll say it. Also if you are wondering after you read this if there's going to be some action or comedy, well I'm going to put that in the story but it will be mild. Enjoy!

Frodo leaped out of bed at the sound of the alarm clock ringing. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his net and fishing pole out of his closet. He ran out of his room and hurried down the hallway towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going without breakfast and a coat!"

Frodo took his hand off the doorknob and turned around.

"I was going to go down to the Brandywine River with Pippin, Merry, and Sam to do some fishing. Don't you remember Uncle Bilbo?" "We've been planning this for weeks!"

"It's more like days Frodo but it has seemed like weeks with you all planning and getting together just to plan another get together except this one is supposed to be special like the other special outings you go on." Frodo's Uncle Bilbo said.

"Kids," muttered Bilbo under his breath.

"Oh do I have to eat breakfast? We're going to have seconds when we get there!" complained Frodo.

"Yes but I don't want you to be hungry on the way. Just sit down for 15 minutes and then you can go, with a coat!" said Bilbo.

Frodo sat down and started to eat his breakfast,not happy at all,as Bilbo walks into the room .

"So, is that girl going to be there Frodo? Oh what's her name…"Bilbo starts snapping his fingers.

"Fianna," Frodo says and quickly looks back at his food.

"Fianna! Yes! That's her name! Well, will she be there?" Bilbo inquired.

"Yeah she'll be there" Frodo pauses then quickly says, "But I don't like her like you're implying Uncle Bilbo. I mean, she's Merry's cousin for goodness sakes! And she annoys us like crazy!"

"Okay, okay I believe you. I know that you guys all have been friends for a long time and so you just think of her as a friend but I just love to tease you about it"

Frodo put down his spoon. "Yeah,yeah. Can I go now?"

"It's _may _I go now and yes you may. Have fun and don't forget….." Bilbo heard a door slam. He turned from the fire, where he had been, toward the door and saw that Frodo had gone, _without a coat._

"Kids these days," Bilbo sighed and started to clean up the breakfast table.

A/N: I will post more in a couple of days. Please let me know if you liked it or not. What would you like to be added to it? Would you like some Adventure, comedy, whatever? I am trying to make it so everyone can enjoy it. Thank you!


	2. A Walk to the Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings

A/N:Before I begin, I want to clear a few things up. First, the relationship between Fianna and Frodo is like this: Fianna and Frodo are bitter enemies. They hate each other. So they fight a lot. And everyone thinks that they are flirting because they fight so much. So that makes them feel even angrier.

There has been some dispute about Frodo having an Alarm Clock. Well I will explain that now. Frodo has a rooster. In fact, Frodo has a lot of roosters. Every night he takes one and puts it on his bedpost. And every morning it goes off. And Frodo whacks its head off to shut it up. And there you go! No offence to anyone who loves roosters. Note: No roosters were hurt in the process of writing this chapter. At least I think so……..

Frodo shut his door to Bag End and rolled his eyes as he walked over to Sam's house.

"Hey Sam! You ready!" Frodo said.

"Yes Mr. Frodo, I'm ready," said Sam.

So Frodo and Sam keep walking and talking. When all of the sudden, Frodo was pushed to the ground. When Frodo looked up he saw Pippin!

"Oh I just love doing that to you!" Pippin laughed.

"Yes I know and I just love doing it to YOU!"

Frodo got up and pushed Pippin down and then started running. But unfortunately Frodo wasn't looking where he was going and didn't see what was in front of him.

WHACK! " AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" Frodo and a girl were on the ground all tangled up. Frodo got up and helped the girl up.

"Oh I am so sorry" Frodo said apologetically.

"Oh wow an apology from you! That's a first!" the girl said.

" Fianna! Hey! Nice to see ya!" Pippin said. "Where's Merry?"

"I don't know. He said he would meet us at the tree." Fianna said.

(The tree is a little bit away from Bagend. The four hobbits, and sometimes Fianna, like to sit there and talk.)

" Well he told us he'd be with you and he'd see us then." Frodo said while glaring at Fianna.

"Well Merry isn't here so deal with it." Fianna said cruelly

"I am dealing with it, WITH YOU!" Frodo shouted and rushed at Fianna but Pippin evaded it.

"Whoa! Cool it! Let's just go see if Merry's at the tree. If he isn't, well we'll figure out what we do then. OK?"

"Fine" Frodo said harshly.

So they walked some more in silence until they got to the tree.

"See? He's not here! Told you!" Frodo said.

"Wait, let's just sit here for a while and if Merry doesn't show up then we'll think about what we want to do." Sam said.

"Ok fine. We'll give Merry more time." Frodo said.

So they all sat down and waited. …And waited…. And waited…..

Where's Merry?

Please review! Tell me anything!


	3. Fishing

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.

A/N: I have nothing to say…. So just enjoy it!

Still waiting……

So Frodo, Pippin, Sam, and Fianna are sitting under the tree waiting to see if Merry will come. They've been waiting for a half hour now.

"Ok, I'm leaving now. This is ridiculous!" Frodo exclaimed as he stood up.

"Look over there! I think that's him!" Fianna pointed.

"He's with a girl!" Pippin said.

"No duh! Frodo said.

A little beforehand………..

To set it up: Merry found out that a girl had moved in to his neighborhood. So he decided that he should welcome her. So they started to talk, about a week before the fishing trip. On this particular day, Merry and this girl had decided to take a walk. So Merry told Fianna that he would meet everyone at the tree, as you know. But Merry told Frodo that he would be with Fianna. That way, Merry and this girl could go around walking.

So they are walking along.

"Hey do you want to see the tree where my friends and I like to sit and talk? Merry asked Rianna. For that was the girls' name.

"Sure!" Rianna shrugged, the poor girl had no clue what she was getting herself into.

So they start walking to the tree and Merry saw his friends.

"Hey Merry!" Sam said.

"Hi!" Merry waved.

"So who is this?" Pippin said. "And why don't I know about it?"

"Well it's about time! Where have you been?" Frodo asked.

"Well, I've-"

"Merry has been showing me around. I just moved in. My name is Rianna." Rianna interrupted.

"Oh hi I'm Fianna Let's go talk and let these guys hang." Fianna and Rianna went and sat by the tree.

The guy hobbits all watched her walk away.

"So, do you like her? Frodo playfully punched Merry's shoulder.

"NO! SHE IS MY FRIEND! Why is it whenever a girl talks to guy or a guy talks to a girl everyone thinks that they like each other!" Merry exclaimed.

"Yeah Frodo. You know Merry! He doesn't like girls right now." Pippin said.

"Yes I know. I just think this whole thing is kinda weird. Frodo said.

"Can we just fish? Like now? Sam said.

"Yeah let's go." Pippin said.

So they all started to walk again. They finally got there after a long period of time. So by this time it's about ten o'clock our time. They set up their nets and poles and sat down.

After about ten minutes of this,

"That's it? We just sit here and wait? Wow this is boring!" Fianna exclaimed.

"It's not boring. We sit and talk and wait for a fish!" Sam said.

"Can't we go boating and fish?" Fianna asked.

"We could, but we like this better." Sam said.

"Is this water swimable?" Rianna asked.

"Yes it is but you can't swim. Remember?" Frodo said.

"Oh Frodo, we know that. We're just going to wade. Come on Fianna." Rianna pulled Fianna over to the water.

"But we're in our clothes! Fianna protested.

"I know. It will be fun." Rianna said.

"Well, alright." Fianna said.

"Looks like they're getting along." Pippin said.

"Well at least we're alone now." Frodo said.

"You hate Fianna, don't you?" Merry said.

"No, I love her." Frodo said sarcastically.

"REALLY!" Pippin said, all excited.

Merry looked at Pippin then rolled his eyes and looked back at Frodo.

"OK! Sheesh Frodo! Calm down!" Merry said.

"ALRIGHT! I AM SO CONFUSED!" Pippin said.

Everyone just stared at him.

So they quieted down and sat there for another ten minutes.

"Hey, wasn't there a story about shammers and how one killed a girl around here? Merry said.

"Yeah I think so." Pippin said.

"YES!" Frodo shouted.

Pippin, Merry and yes, Sam all gave Frodo a dirty look.

"What?" Frodo said.

"Maybe we should warn the girls." Sam said.

"NO!" Frodo quickly said. "I mean, look at them! They're having too much fun! Why spoil it? And I'm sure there aren't any shammers left"

"Well, he does have a point." Pippin admitted.

"And they are in pretty shallow water." Frodo added.

So they all agreed to let them wade. But are the girls really safe?

A/N: please review!


	4. The Ring

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings

A/N: There's nothing important that you need to know about this chapter so enjoy. Please review! I love reviewers!

"So how is your Uncle Bilbo, Frodo?" Merry asked.

"Oh , he's doing all right. He loves to tell me stories all the time." Frodo said. "He loves to talk about the ring. You know, he acts so secretive about it around everyone else. But when he's around me, it's all he talks about."

"Do you think you'll ever tell Fianna about it?" Sam asked.

"Never! I only told you guys because you're my best friends and we've known each other forever." Frodo said.

"Well you've known Fianna almost as long as you've known us. Why don't you tell her?" Merry inquired.

"Because she drives me insane! She will probably tell all of the Shire!" Frodo exclaimed.

"You really need to get to know her is all. You should talk to her. You might find that she is a neat person." Merry said.

"Rianna! Look! I have something stuck in my hair!" Fianna said.

The guys watched as Rianna took the thing out of Fianna's hair.

"Yup, She's neat all right!" Frodo sarcastically said.

"But anyway, lately all Bilbo thinks about is the ring. He once told me it was his pride and joy, kinda scary." Frodo remarked.

"Hmmmmmm……" Merry exhaled. "I don't know. I'm sure everything is fine. Just don't worry about it."

"AHHHHH" Fianna screamed.

"Whoa. What was that! Pippin exclaimed.

The guys all looked in the direction of the girls.

But what they saw next horrified them.

A/N: Please review and give me any corrections, comments, suggestions. ……. And so on. Thanks for taking your time to read this!


	5. Shammer Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.

A/N: Ok so this is the next chapter. YAY! For those of you who don't know what a shammer is: It is a form of a shark except meaner and much bigger.

Enjoy!

"AHHHHHH!" Fianna screamed again.

What the guys were seeing was this:

In a matter of seconds they saw Fianna being sucked under the water and coming back up and going back under. What they didn't know was that is was a Shammer under the water pulling Fianna under by the foot. Rianna was in shock. She couldn't do anything. She was just standing there. Then Fianna went back under and she wasn't coming back up.

"Fianna!" Frodo shouted and got up and ran over in the direction of the girls and then ran into the water towards Rianna. He shoved Rianna aside and ran to where Fianna had sunk. He started to sink, as he couldn't swim either, as you all know. Frodo finally got to the spot where Fianna was and saw her under the water. He started to reach under trying to get her.

She was struggling, much to his relief…

Meanwhile, Rianna had fallen into the water from Frodo's shoving. The guy hobbits were still sitting there, not having a clue about what to do.

So back to Frodo and Fianna, as Frodo was desperately trying to get Fianna as he was sinking himself, he saw, to his horror, a shammer pulling Fianna under. With a final determination, Frodo went under and finally grabbed Fianna by the head. But barely. And suddenly, Frodo fainted.

A/N: Please review! I know this is a short chapter! The chapters get longer ever time I update.


	6. CPR

A/N: Yes I know, CPR in Middle-earth! Just stick with me here.

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR

Chapter 5-CPR

Finally, the guy's brains started to function again and they quickly ran over to try to help. Merry helped Rianna up and then they made a 'hobbit chain' .They had Merry by the shallow water and Sam was where Frodo was. Sam barely was able to get Frodo by the head and grabbed him and Fianna with great difficulty and they all pulled Frodo and Fianna up until they reached land.

Neither one of them were breathing.

"Oh my goodness! What are we going to do!" San panicked.

"Does anyone know CPR?" Merry asked.

"I do. Merry, come over here and help me." Rianna said. She sat by Frodo and gave him CPR while Merry pumped Frodo's stomach. They did this for a while and finally Frodo responded. COUGH, COUGH! Frodo spit up tons of water.

"Thank goodness!" Sam shouted and hugged Frodo.

"Come on Merry. Let's help Fianna." Rianna said frantically.

They ran over to Fianna.

"Wait! I think I know what to do!" Merry said.

"Are you positive?" Rianna stared intensely at Merry.

"Yes. I took a class once when I was younger." Merry said.

"Oh now you tell us!" Rianna rolled her eyes.

So Merry gave Fianna CPR. But don't forget that Fianna suffered much more trauma then Frodo. Her foot was bleeding in gushes but none of them had noticed it yet. She wasn't responding.

"Come on Fianna!" Pippin pleaded.

And Merry kept trying….. No use……..

No response……

A/N:I am sorry the chapters are so short. I promise they get bigger and better.


	7. Asleep

Chapter 7-Asleep

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR

A/N: Nothing new… enjoy.

Rianna pumped harder. Merry was gasping for breath.

"You gotta rest man." Pippin said.

"One…..more……time…." Merry said. He looked at Rianna and Rianna nodded. When he puffed air into Fianna again Rianna hit Fianna's stomach extra hard.

"GASP,GASP COUGH,COUGH GASP, GASP COUGH,COUGH

She was spitting up much more water than Frodo had.

She had finally responded!

By this time Frodo was sitting up with the support of Sam and Pippin. He was still gasping for air. And then he remembered. "Fianna!" He weakly said. He looked all around and then saw her next to him. He slowly crawled over to her. "Are you okay?" Frodo asked. He helped her sit up.

"My foot……..it hurts." she replied, while gasping for air.

"Your foot?." He said in puzzlement. He stared down and he saw that Fianna's foot was bleeding in gushes. Frodo quickly tore off the lower half of his shirt and wrapped it around her leg, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Sam, get some of our good water, NOW!" He yelled.

"Ok," and Sam ran over to their drinks, got the water, and came back. Frodo rinsed off Fianna's foot with the water, It actually didn't look too back. Frodo tore the lower half off his pant leg and blotted the wound.

"OW!" Fianna screamed.

"I know it hurts but we gotta do it." Frodo said.

"Where's the nearest house around here?" Frodo asked.

"Across the river." Merry replied.

"Is there a boat we can put her in? Frodo asked.

"I can go check." Pippin volunteered. (Pippin was scared of blood so he was ready to jump to any other task.

"Ok! Go!" Frodo said. Frodo's strength was coming from instant fear and so he was feeling very weak now. He started to sway.

"Mr. Frodo? Are you ok?" Sam asked in concern.

"Huh?" He blinked and shook his head.

"Oh, I'm fine." And looked back at Fianna, who was asleep.

Wait, ASLEEP!

Frodo checked her pulse.

There was none.

A/N: ooOOh… what's gonna happen next? Don't worry. I won't make you wait too long. And you will finally get that long chapter I've been promising.


	8. Flowers

Chapter 7-Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

A/N: Ok here is a longer chapter. I'm sorry if the other chapters lacked detail or whatever but I am redoing some and making them better. This was my first fanfic and I started writing it when I was 13 and now I am better so I am sorry for the back writing but the later chapters are much better! Please hang with me!

"There's no pulse!" Frodo shouted in extreme panic.

"WHAT!" Merry yelled. They checked it again. "What's wrong? We already gave her CPR!" Merry said.

"Rianna! Get over her now!" Frodo yelled.

"What?" Rianna said while running back to them from where she had been standing trying to catch her breath.

"Fianna isn't showing any sign of breathing." Frodo said. "Why are you just standing there? Do something!"

"Well it could mean a lot of things." Rianna said. "She might be in a coma, or maybe she's ….. you know……… dead."

"NO! That can't happen!" Frodo shouted.

"Ok, let's try to give her CPR again. Merry, can you do it again?" Rianna asked.

"Yeah…. I think so…" Merry trailed off.

"Are you sure?" Rianna looked at him very seriously. "This is a matter of life or death."

"LIFE OR DEATH!" Frodo yelled.

"Frodo could you please go get this plant for Fianna? It will help her. It has green leaves and blue flowers." Rianna said.

"Ok, I'll do it." Frodo quickly ran off.

"How will a plant help her?" Sam asked, confused.

"It will keep Frodo away." Rianna said.

"Oh….." Sam said, Well that is kind of mean! Frodo isn't exactly feeling that well ya know. What if he faints again!"

"He won't. He's too excited for now. It's not good to have a screaming person around while there's a hurt person." Rianna said as she started to pump Fianna's stomach,

"Merry! Hurry up!" Rianna said.

Merry gave Fianna CPR again.

"She's losing a lot of blood still." Rianna said.

"What's going on? I thought she was feeling better!" Pippin came back.

"No time for questions. Is there a boat?" Rianna asked.

"Yes way down the river." Pippin said as he sat by Fianna's head, trying not to look at the blood.

"Well that's no good. Can you bring the boat over here?" Rianna asked.

"Well, I'd need some help. Can Sam go?" Pippin asked.

"No we need to keep Sam here. Go find Frodo and bring him back." Rianna said.

At this time it was about 5:00PM our time so it was starting to get dark.

"He went that way." Sam pointed.

"Ok. I will come back as soon as I can," Pippin ran off.

"Even if the boat gets over here to us we can't put Fianna in it. We can't move her at all. It's too dangerous." Rianna. Said.

"Then why are you having them move the boat?" Merry said, between breaths.

"I'm hoping Pippin can go get some help over there." Rianna said.

Sam watched Fianna, "Why isn't she doing anything?"

She may be in a deep coma. Merry, stop. It should have revived her by now." Rianna laid a hand on Merry's back. "We tried." Rianna said softly.

Meanwhile…

"Frodo!" Pippin kept shouting over and over.

"Frodo!" He had found a trail and had started to follow it. He looked ahead and thought he saw something. Pippin ran over to it. It was Frodo! He was laying face down in the dirt clutching flowers in his hands.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please post any comments, questions, concerns, whatever! And as always, feel free to contact me at any time.

"There's no pulse!" Frodo shouted in extreme panic.

"WHAT!" Merry yelled. They checked it again. "What's wrong? We already gave her CPR!" Merry said.

"Rianna! Get over her now!" Frodo yelled.

"What?" Rianna said while running back to them from where she had been standing trying to catch her breath.

"Fianna isn't showing any sign of breathing." Frodo said. "Why are you just standing there? Do something!"

"Well it could mean a lot of things." Rianna said. "She might be in a coma, or maybe she's ….. you know……… dead."

"NO! That can't happen!" Frodo shouted.

"Ok, let's try to give her CPR again. Merry, can you do it again?" Rianna asked.

"Yeah…. I think so…" Merry trailed off.

"Are you sure?" Rianna looked at him very seriously. "This is a matter of life or death."

"LIFE OR DEATH!" Frodo yelled.

"Frodo could you please go get this plant for Fianna? It will help her. It has green leaves and blue flowers." Rianna said.

"Ok, I'll do it." Frodo quickly ran off.

"How will a plant help her?" Sam asked, confused.

"It will keep Frodo away." Rianna said.

"Oh….." Sam said, Well that is kind of mean! Frodo isn't exactly feeling that well ya know. What if he faints again!"

"He won't. He's too excited for now. It's not good to have a screaming person around while there's a hurt person." Rianna said as she started to pump Fianna's stomach,

"Merry! Hurry up!" Rianna said.

Merry gave Fianna CPR again.

"She's losing a lot of blood still." Rianna said.

"What's going on? I thought she was feeling better!" Pippin came back.

"No time for questions. Is there a boat?" Rianna asked.

"Yes way down the river." Pippin said as he sat by Fianna's head, trying not to look at the blood.

"Well that's no good. Can you bring the boat over here?" Rianna asked.

"Well, I'd need some help. Can Sam go?" Pippin asked.

"No we need to keep Sam here. Go find Frodo and bring him back." Rianna said.

At this time it was about 5:00PM our time so it was starting to get dark.

"He wet that way." Sam pointed.

"Ok. I will come back as soon as I can," Pippin ran off.

"Even if the boat gets over here to us we can't put Fianna in it. We can't move her at all. It's too dangerous." Rianna. Said.

"Then why are you having them move the boat?" Merry said, between breaths.

"I'm hoping Pippin can go gget some help over there." Rianna said.

Sam watched Fianna, "Why isn't she doing anything?"

She may be in a deep coma. Merry, stop. It should have revived her by now." Rianna laid a hand on Merry's back. "We tried." Rianna said softly.

Meanwhile…

"Frodo!" Pippin kept shouting over and over.

"Frodo!" He had found a trail and had started to follow it. He looked ahead and thought he saw something. Pippin ran over to it. It was Frodo! He was laying face down in the dirt clutching flowers in his hands.

A/N: Please post any comments, questions, concerns, whatever! And as always, feel free to contact me at any time.


	9. The Cure

Chapter 9- The Cure

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.

A/N: Ok here is another chapter. I am at a sort of writer's block right now but you have no need to worry because my author block is at Chapter 13 so there is still a while before all of you get there!

"No! We gotta keep trying!" Merry exclaimed.

"We've been doing this for a while now." Rianna said.

Meanwhile………….

"FRODO!" Pippin yelled. He quickly crouched down and turned Frodo over. He was asleep. That's what Pippin kept telling himself. Pippin grabbed Frodo by the arms and tried to swing him over his shoulder. But it was too much weight for Pippin. So he dragged Frodo by his feet, back to everyone else.

When Pippin and the very scratched up Frodo came back, Rianna, Merry, and Sam were just sitting there staring at Fianna.

Rustle they all looked up.

"Found Frodo. I think he fell asleep." Pippin said while laying Frodo down beside Fianna. They all rushed over to Frodo.

"What happened?" Rianna asked as she felt for a pulse. Pippen told her what happened.

"There's a faint pulse! Merry, come and pump his stomach and I'll give him more CPR!"

When they started to do this, Frodo's flowers fell out of his hand, and on to Fianna's face.

Fianna was still not responding.

"Oh come on Mr. Frodo, come on!" Sam pleaded.

He's waking up!" Rianna exclaimed.

"Huh? ………What?... What's going on?" Frodo weakly said.

"You fainted in the forest. But you'll be okay. You need to rest. You over did it. "Rianna told Frodo.

"Oh.. How is Fianna?" He asked looking over at her.

"Well… Rianna trailed off. "She…---

"Whoa! I'm dizzy!" They heard.

They turned around and there was Fianna sitting up.

"Well that was crazy!" She said holding her head.

Everyone was speechless.

"What?" She asked.

"Frodo? What happened to you?" Fianna asked staring at him.

"Uh…" Frodo stuttered.

"What is wrong with you guys?" She asked.

"You're, you're ok? How do you feel?" Riana went to her and checked her over.

The foot had stopped bleeding although it still didn't look all that great.

"Well you're quite the doctor Rianna. You never told us this." Fianna said.

"This is really weird." Rianna was in too deep in thought to answer Fianna.

"Well I suppose Pippin and Sam can get the boat over here now."

"Come on Sam, let's go!" Pippin motioned to Sam.

Sam didn't want to leave Frodo.

"Go ahead Sam, I'll be fine." Frodo smiled at Sam. "Really"

"Sam, you would help Frodo more if you went to get the boat rather than staying here with him." Rianna pointed out.

"Ok fine. Take good care of him."

Sam reluctantly went with Pippin.

A/N: So yet another small chapter! The next ones are bigger I promise! Please review!


	10. Chocolate

Chapter 10- Chocolate

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.

A/N: Here is the next chapter. After this chapter, the chapters get longer.

Frodo and Fianna were both sitting up now. Frodo actually felt worse than Fianna.

"This is so weird." Rianna was so confused.

"Tell me everything from right before you went down to when you woke up."

Rianna told Fianna.

"Well I don't know if I can. It feels like ages since it happened but I'll try." Fianna closed her eyes and took a deep breath then opened her eyes. "You and I were wading in the water. I was really hot so I decided to go in a little deeper. Soon I was in above my legs. I decided to come out more. Then I heard Rianna say something from the shallow end so I turned around to see her and I suddenly felt this horrible searing pain in my foot. And then I was underwater being dragged. I got freaked out but no matter what I did I couldn't get above the water. Then everything went black. And that's all I remember."

"Well I'm just glad you're alive!" Frodo smiled weakly at her.

"These flowers are so pretty and they smell so good! Where did you get them from?" Fianna asked.

"I got them because Rianna said they would make you feel better." Frodo said.

"Yeah…. About that…-- " Rianna was interrupted.

"Well I think it worked. Smell them Frodo." Fianna said.

Rianna decided to stay quiet about the flowers.

'_Maybe, _she thought, _they did cure her.'_

Frodo took the flowers from Fianna. He smelled them and then smiled.

"What is that smell?"

"I don't know but it's heavenly." Fianna said.

At that moment Sam and Pippin came back.

"Hey guys we got the boat. It's moored onto the beach so we can leave whenever we want to." Pippin said.

"How are you Frodo?" Sam asked as he sat beside Frodo.

""You know, I feel a lot better right now. I don't know why I feel so good but I do." Frodo commented.

"Hey Pippin, you're good with smells. Smell these flowers and tell us what they smell like." Fianna said.

Pippin took the flowers from Fianna and smelt them. "It smells like… CHOCOLATE!"

"Chocolate!" Merry exclaimed.

Sam wanted to smell them too. Soon everyone smelled the flowers.

"Wow. They do smell like chocolate." Frodo said.

"I love chocolate." Fianna said dreamily.

"Hey, I wonder if the flowers taste like chocolate." Pippin grabbed the flowers from Rianna and took a bite.

"EW!" He spit them out.

"Well Pip," Merry put his arm around Pippin's shoulders.

"I hope you learned your lesson…"  
"What lesson?" Pippin looked at Merry weirdly.

"Not to bite flowers no matter how good they smell."

"What!" Pippin shook his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	11. Butterscotch

Chapter 11- Butterscotch

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.

A/N: I would liketo give a huge thanks to Lexi for reviewing this over and over. Here is another chapter much to her demand!

"All right, lets get Fianna and Frodo in the boat." Rianna made a move towards Fianna to help her get up.

"Well I don't think I'll need any help. I feel a lot better. I think it's from the chocolate flowers." Frodo said as he slowly got up with Sam's help.

"Maybe they helped you guys!" Rianna said.

"Pippin and Merry, come over here so you can carry Fianna into the boat." Rianna instructed.

Fianna said, " Well I feel fine but my leg does hurt a little still. Otherwise I think I could walk."

"Oh no you don't! You could have a infection!" Rianna practically shouted.

"I know I can't walk. Gosh don't get so hyperactive!" Fianna laughed.

" Sorry. This whole thing has been so stressful. You know?" Rianna said.

Merry and Pippin picked up Fianna.

"Now be careful Pip. We don't want to drop her." Merry told Pippin who was wobbling a little bit.

"DROP ME!" Fianna screamed.

"Oh, he he, I was only kidding. He he. " Merry said but was looking at Pippin intensely.

"Why are you looking at me like that if you were joking?" Pippin said in a confused manner.

Rianna, who was walking next to Pippin in case something happened, pinched him slightly.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! " He jumped but was still holding onto Fianna.

"HEY! HOLD ON TO ME YOU BUTTERSCOTCH!" Fianna yelled.

"Sorry." Pippin said and resumed walking.

Rianna and Merry rolled their eyes.

'_If he were blonde I would call him a dumb one but he is brunette. Oh well. He has blonde roots.' _ Rianna thought.

'_I know he's my cousin.. and I love him… but man he is sure stupid sometimes…' _Merry thought,

" SO… where is this boat at? " Frodo asked, not wanting to admit he was getting pretty darn tired although he had only walked a couple of yards.

"It's coming Mr. Frodo. Do you want to lean on my shoulder?" Sam offered. Sam was pretty worried about his master. He had big plans for themselves and he wanted Frodo to be in good condition for all those things.

"No Sam I'm fine." Frodo smiled at Sam. He knew that Sam loved him dearly and it really touched him. He knew Sam wanted to help him out but he thought that if he let Sam help him then Fianna would think he was a jerk,

"HEY! YOU WEREN"T SUPPOSED TO GIVE THAT AWAY!" Frodo innerly shouted at me, the author of this story.

"Oops.. Sorry.. Well only me and a few select people know about it and everyone is guessing it anyways." I, the author innerly told him.

"Oh really? I thought I was pretty cool about it.." Frodo innerly told me, the author.

"ON WITH THE STORY FRODO!" I innerly shouted at him,

Anyways, Frodo and Sam had this bond between them that was going to strengthen during the next hard years that were to come.

" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HARD YEARS? Frodo panicked at me innerly.

"FRODO WOULD YOU SHUT UP! "I, the author, innerly screamed at him.

"Oh… sorry.. He he. " Frodo cowered.

AS I WAS SAYING!

"What are you thinking about Mr. Frodo?" Sam said.

"Uh," Frodo jerked back into reality WHERE HE BELONGED, " Oh I was just thinking about stuff that might happen soon."

"Like what" Sam asked.

"Oh-

Before Frodo could answer Sam, they reached the boat.

All at once Rianna, Merry, Fianna, and Frodo sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Ok Pippin and Merry set her down GENTLY." Rianna instructed.

They did so and then everyone sighed another sigh of relief.

Frodo slowly got into the boat as well. Then everyone else did.

"Do you think that this boat can handle all of us?" Merry asked, being the one who always thought about the little things.

"Oh sure. You don't need to worry." Sam said.

They are now about half way across the river and it is pretty dark now.

Frodo is staring at Fianna thinking how beautiful she is and how he never saw that before.

"What? Fianna asked. She was right across from him on the boat.

"Huh? Oh.. Nothing. I was just thinking about how much has happened today, you know?" Frodo said.

"Yeah. I feel like a different person. It weird. You don't think those Shammers will try to get us on the boat do you?" Fianna asked.

"No way! Don't worry about that!' Frodo said.

Fianna started to shiver a lot.

"Are you cold?" Frodo asked in a concerned manner. He moved closer to Fianna.

"Yes and partly scared." Fianna said who was desperately trying not to cry. In her whole time she'd known Frodo, which was her entire life, she had never once cried in front of him, they had always been mild enemies and now she felt different about him but she didn't know why. All that had happened today had been so much for her and she was mostly asleep for all of it! It just overwhelmed her.

Frodo moved closer to her. He was now right next to her on the boat. It would have been a very romantic night to be out in a boat but under the circumstances it was not a romantic evening,

Merry and Rianna were sitting next to each other.

"Wow. This is a very different picture than what it was this morning with these two. If you didn't know any better, you'd think they were in love." Merry commented.

"I think they are." Rianna smiled and looked up at Merry.

"WHAT? Frodo and Fianna? In love?" He started to laugh but then he thought about it.

" Fianna is my cousin and all I've ever heard her say about Frodo was how annoying he is." Merry said.

"Well, what happened today was very drastic. And drastic things can change people drastically." Rianna said.

"Merry looked at Rianna. "You know, I only met you like a week ago and these guys only met you today, but we all feel like we've known you forever."

"So I'm in?" Rianna said.

"I'm sure you are." Merry said.

"Good." Rianna said.

It was a very pleasant picture then. You wouldn't know about what had happened to them except for Fianna's foot resting up above the rest of her body. Merry and Rianna were sitting next to each other. Frodo and Fianna were practically on top of each other they were sitting so close together staring at each other smiling. Sam and Pippin were rowing the boat.

Sure. It was peaceful now. But what was to come would be way too much for our poor hobbits to handle.

A/N: Please review!


	12. Mischief

Chapter 11: Mischief

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

A/N:OK LEXI! Here you go! Hehe. Thanks for reading those of you who aren't reviewing!

"We're almost to the shore you guys." Pippin said, looking back at the other passengers.

"I don't think they're listening." Sam said.

"What in the world is up with them?" Pippin said.

"I have no clue. They all look goofy and why are they staring at each other like that?" Sam said.

"I don't know. I don't get it." Pippin said.

If you were Sam or Pippin, then you might just be a little confused. Neither of them knew what love was because neither of them had ever experienced liking someone. At that point, Sam and Pippin were too involved with their friends and didn't really care about girls that much. Sam was in his gardening, being the person who everyone thought would succeed in gardening. Pippin was into food and playing tricks on people with his cousin Merry. Things were soon to change for these hobbits. They would become older and soon Frodo was to come into his age and no longer be a tween.

Back to the story,

"Wow, this day has turned out so different, you know?" Fianna said.

"Yeah… I wonder what my Uncle Bilbo would think.." Frodo said.

" UNCLE BILBO! OH HE MUST BE MAD WITH WORRY BY NOW!" Frodo exclaimed jumping up and practically tipping the boat over.

"FRODO SIT DOWN!" Merry shouted also getting up which startled Rianna who had been talking to him.

"Oh my." Fianna said and held on tightly to the side of the boat.

"SIT DOWN FRODO!" Merry shouted again.

Frodo sat down and so did Merry.

"Oh my poor uncle.." Frodo said. " What will I do?"

"I'm sure a lot of people are worried about us by now but when we get ashore we will get someone to go across the river and go to our families. It will take a while but it will be quicker than one of us getting over there." Merry said.

"Yeah that's true." Frodo said finally calming down.

"We're almost to shore. I think someone should get out of the boat and help tie the boat to the dock." Sam said.

"I'll do it. " Merry got out of the boat and for the next several minutes Merry was tying up the boat and Pippin and Merry were getting Fianna out of the boat and everyone else in it.

"Okay... Now what?" Pippin said.

"We need to find the nearest doctor and since I have never been to this side of the Shire I don't know where a doctor is," Rianna said.

"I know! How about Doctor Hoblin? "Merry said. He's very close by."

" Well someone needs to sit here with Frodo and Fianna and then the rest need to go get the doctor and see if he has a stretcher for Fianna. " Rianna said.

"I'll sit here with him!" Sam said.

"Ok then. Merry, Pippin and I will then go get the doctor. Now do not move until we get back. Do you understand?" Rianna said.

"Yeah I will make sure that Mr. Frodo and Fianna will not move while you are gone." Sam said standing as straight as he could.

"Alright!" Rianna smiled at him and the others and then ran to catch up with Merry and Pippin.

Sam relaxed and sat down with Fianna and Frodo.

Merry, Pippin, and Rianna had reached the doctor and were now telling him all about what had happened.

"What is your diagnosis doctor?" Rianna asked as they were walking back to Fianna, Sam, and Frodo.

"Well," Dr. Hoblin began," First, Rianna, it sounds like you did a remarkable job. Second, the theory of the flowers is possible but weird. Third, I need to check them over but I believe they are both ok."

"YES!" Merry shouted.

"They then reached the other hobbits.

Sam, who had been sitting down talking with Frodo and Fianna, saw the doctor and Rianna, Pippin and Merry and he quickly stood up.

"At ease Sam." Pippin said smiling.

"Huh? Oh. Ok." Sam sheepishly smiled.

"Ok so let's have a look at you Fianna. I am Dr. Hoblin. Now please give me your description of what happened while I examine your foot."

Fianna told Dr. Hoblin everything she knew while the doctor looked at her foot.

"Well I think that this is very interesting. There hasn't been a known Shammer around here for a while. Your foot seems to be miraculously fine. What I suggest you do is stay off of it for at least a month so the wounds can heal. Now Frodo," He now moved over to Frodo. " You seem to have a lot of cuts and bruises. Why is that?" Dr. Hoblin asked as he examined him.

"Pippin dragged me through the woods because I was too heavy for him." Frodo glared at Pippin.

Pippin looked away and then looked down at the dirt. "I tried to lift you up but it was too hard."

Well then. Frodo tell me everything beginning when you first saw Fianna go down." Dr. Hoblin said.

Frodo did so.

"Well you also seem fine Frodo. There is nothing to worry about. I would say that for the next two weeks at least you should stay home and rest. Of course we need to figure out how to get you back home." Dr. Hoblin said.

" We could take the boat home and then get some horses and a buggy and ride home." Merry suggested.

"Where would you get a buggy and horses?" Rianna asked.

" What about Farmer Maggot?" Sam asked.

" NO WAY! Remember last week?" Frodo exclaimed.

"Oh that's right! Haha." Pippin and Merry laughed hard.

"I don't get it. Sam said in a confused manner.

" Frodo, Pippin and I went to Farmer Maggotss," At this Merry couldn't talk because he laughed so hard.

"We climbed the fence.." Now Pippin was laughing hysterically.

Rianna, Sam, Fianna, and the Doctor were all just staring at the three of them while Frodo just looked mad.

"…And stole some mushrooms!" Merry chimed in.

".. Then Farmer Maggot's hunting dogs came after us and we were running away," Pippin couldn't breathe.

" … Pip and I got over the fence fine and got away but Frodo had a bit of trouble on the fence. He got caught!" Merry said. While laughing

"What did he tell you Frodo? " Pippin said. Wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Nothing." Frodo muttered looking at the ground embarrassed that everyone now knew about it.

"Oh come on Frodo! " Merry said!

" He told me the next time he caught me over there he would whip me." Frodo said. "

"And now Frodo is extremely scared of Farmer Maggot!" Merry said.

"I can't believe you would stoop so low as to steal mushrooms with Pip and Merry Frodo. " Sam exclaimed looking hurt because Farmer Maggot was like a mentor in gardening to Sam. And also he kind of felt left out.

"Yeah well I'm never doing it again I assure you." Frodo said.

"We can put a cape over you so Farmer Maggot doesn't recognize you Frodo." Merry suggested, teasingly.

"Oh yeah that will work…" Frodo muttered.

"Actually, I think that is a very good idea Frodo." Dr. Hoblin said. " You do want to help your friends right? So if you do this, you will help your friends."

"Oh all right.." Frodo said.


	13. Crushes

Chapter 13 Crushes

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

A/N: Wow. I am so sorry for not updating this!! I really need to start wrapping up some of my stories. Don't worry, this isn't one of them. I have a bunch of plans for our hobbits. Thank you for waiting so long!

"Hullo there! Are you starving? What am I saying? Of course you are starving!" Mrs. Maggot exclaimed.

"Well yes actually, I believe these youngsters could use some nourishment. " Dr. Hoblin said, smiling at Sam.

Rianna ignored Dr. Hoblin's reference at them being "young" . She hated it when people did that and normally, she would point it out, but not now. She was distracted by how Sam had been acting. Did he like her? She hoped not. Sam was a great guy and very nice but she wasn't interested in him, she was interested in Merry. She then was startled at how she said that. She never ever said that but now, she realized, she did like Merry! She smiled to herself. She liked how that sounded.

They were now sitting and eating. Sam felt a little guilty that he was in a warm house with good food and Mr. Frodo was stuck sitting on the ground, but only a little. Soon Farmer Maggot came in.

"The buggy's all ready!' He said.

"Ok then. Come on Rianna and Sam." Dr. hoblin motioned them to come along.

"AH man!" Sam said again but then got up because he was getting worried about Frodo.

The ride back to Frodo and Fianna and the other two hobbits was peaceful and it didn't take too long.

The other four hobbits were still sitting on the ground. They hadn't talked much. They were all really exhausted. Pippin and Merry had been thinking about food while Frodo and Fianna had been thinking about each other. Within a couple of hours, they had gone from enemies to more than friends. They weren't sure if they wanted that to happen. They were all startled out of their thoughts when the buggy came.

Sam jumped out and ran to Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo, we have the buggy ready for you and everyone to be taken home in!" Sam said.

"That's great Sam!" Frodo said and he got up slowly then Pippin and Merry picked up Fianna and gently put her in the buggy and then they got in it as well. Sam helped Frodo get in and then he got in.

"Everyone in?" Farmer Maggot asked. He and Dr. Hoblin were up front with the horses while the other hobbits were inside the buggy.

"I am completely famished." Fianna said.

"Oh Fianna I'm sorry. I brought you some biscuits." Rianna handed her a napkin filled with biscuits and she eagerly took one and gave one to Frodo, Merry, and Pippin.

Sam blushed and looked down.

"Where did you get the food?!" Pippin immediately jumped at the food and ate it quickly.

"Mrs. Maggot gave it to us." Rianna said.

"Farmer Maggot is really nice Mr. Frodo. I don't know why you are so afraid of him." Sam said loudly.

"Sam!" Frodo protested and he slouched down a bit and looked to see if Farmer Maggot had heard him. Luckily he hadn't.

"What do you think your parents are going to say?" Frodo asked Fianna, who was sitting next to him with her leg propped up.

Fianna shrugged. "My parents will probably be upset I suppose. How about your Uncle?"

"I'm sure he's worried sick." Frodo had a distant look in his eye.

Fianna knew he was thinking about Bilbo's ring. Fianna didn't exactly know what the ring's powers were, but she knew that they had this affect on Bilbo. With her heart beating fast, she took a chance and grabbed Frodo's hand and smiled at him.

He was startled out of thought for a second, but then he squeezed back and smiled at her.

Rianna looked at Merry who was sitting next to her hungrily eating the biscuit.

"I'm sorry I didn't get more." Rianna apologized.

"Well you should be." Pippin said.

"Pip!" Merry reprimanded.

"What? I'm still hungry and it looks like they got to just sit and relax!" Pippin said.

"Just calm down. It's just bread." Merry said.

"So after we get home and everything gets settled again, do you promise to let me know if you all get together again?" Rianna asked Merry hopefully.

"Of course. You're with us now, remember?" Merry smiled and put a friendly arm around her shoulders.

Sam's eyes widened and he suddenly looked very hurt. He then looked at Frodo to distract himself but yet again he and Fianna were just staring at each other. He then slumped back in his seat.

"What's wrong Sam?" Pippin whispered.

"Nothing." Sam muttered.

"What? Do you have a crush on Rianna?" pippin grinned playfully.

"No!" Sam said defensively.

Pippin sighed. "Looks like I'm the only one who doesn't like anyone."

Never in Pippin's life had he been so right.

A/N: Let me know how you like the love triangle between Sam/Rianna/Merry


End file.
